Wanderer
by Kurohane Ookami
Summary: It's been years since Pitch was defeated. Peace is once again restored to the children of the world. But then North gets an unusual visit from a Guardian who isn't entirely out of the handbook. She needs the Guardians help to stop a new threat- her brother, Vali. The Norse God of Vengeance. And unfortunately for the Guardians, he's after one person- his sister. M for language.
1. Prologue

It was dark and raining in the Northern Pole.

Despite there being a fresh layer of snow on the ground, adding to the already large quantity on the ground, it was already quickly washing away under the ferocity of the rain.

A lone figure emerged from the dark, a long cloak flapping wetly around ankles as the wind picked up.

"Irritating weather." The figure muttered to themselves in a thick accent. "Of course it show up every time I come to visit."

Pulling feet out from the slushy snow beneath them, there was little else they could do to keep themselves distracted, other than low muttering that included several curses. Well, that and the fact that there was the smallest glimmer of light shining through the dark- no doubt thanks to North's magic- that was a beacon to illuminate which direction to walk towards.

-;-

In North's workshop, the dark did little to keep production from continuing. Yeti still lumbered around, carrying tools and various toys from one station to another, yelling to one another in their tongue as they did so.

Among them walked Nicholas St. North, most famously known as Santa Claus. However, tonight there was something on the large Russian's mind as he walked around, absently commenting that 'Svel, you should adjust to left two degree or dollhouse will not fit.' and 'Carl, you know that is not where toy goes.'

No, he was more distracted by the turn in weather. By now, North was so in tune with the North Pole that he instinctively felt the shift from snow to rain, and that could only mean one of two things. Either his magic was waning, or he was about to get a visit from a very old friend.

His suspicions were confirmed moments later as a loud knock echoed throughout the workshop, immediately silencing any and all production. A moment later, another knock came, and North moved over to the large oak doors and pulled them open, revealing his guest.

"Hello North." She said, blowing dark grey bangs out of her similarly grey eyes. "I need your help."


	2. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians. **

-;-

It didn't take long for North to send out the Northern Lights to alert the rest of the Guardians that there was an emergency after the situation was- briefly- explained in a low tone. The Yeti were also working themselves up in a panic after they overheard the news, but were able to stay calm enough that there wasn't a riot. After all, there were still the elves to think of- they may not be the most intelligent of creatures, but if they sensed fear, all hell would break loose.

Bunnymund, unsurprisingly, was the first to arrive, hopping inside the workshop with a shiver and immediately moving over to the fire in the hearth before he even considered that there was another person in the room.

"Ah hope ya called meh here for a good reason, mate. Ah've got plannin' ta do for Easter- only a few months away, ya know." The Pooka muttered under his breath as he turned, only to gape in shock at who was standing before him.

"Finna?" he spluttered.

"I see your eyesight is good as ever." The woman replied, shifting her weight onto one hip as she began pulling off her cloak.

She was short, with wide hips and thighs that merged with muscled calves beneath thick, dark pants. Large boots built for deep snow graced her feet, which looked as though they could be surprisingly dainty considering her build. Her bust was small- not so small that she appeared masculine, but enough that if she were to wear something larger over her already bulky clothing it would be difficult to fully determine which gender she belonged to. Her shirt was thick, resembling more of a tunic than anything else, and as she pulled off her cloak she revealed her face.

Strong jaw, high cheekbones, her eyes vaguely almond in shape. Their colour was a deep, soothing grey, reminiscent of storm clouds, and her hair was much the same- dark grey and silver strands curled around her pale cheeks and shoulders in loose ringlets, while the rest of it was pulled back in several bands placed every few finger lengths until they ended right above her hips. As she moved to place her moss green cloak next to the fire, the Pooka was able to catch a glimpse of several feathers tucked behind one ear.

"Where've ya been the last century, mate?" he was finally able to ask, getting over his initial surprise.

The grey haired woman shrugged one shoulder, eyes staring at him calmly, before she muttered, "Here and there."

"That doesn't really answer mah questi-" he replied, only to be cut off by a high pitched squeal of, _"Finna!"_

It appeared that Toothiana had arrived.

The brightly feathered fairy flitted over to the other woman and landed only for a moment to wrap the other female in a warm hug before she was back in the air, firing questions like darts as well as snapping out addresses to her small group of ever present Baby Teeth as she did so and causing everyone to roll their eyes at her antics. Some things never would change, it seemed.

"Give some space." North shooed the pair of over-excited Guardians away from the grey haired woman, only to realize that she was sitting cross-legged next to the fire in an effort to dry herself and that Bunnymund and Tooth were both wet as well. Well, Tooth wasn't as bad, considering she was covered in feathers and could basically shake herself and be dry again, but still.

"North, you have tea, yes?" Finna asked as she flicked water droplets into the fire, small hisses sounding as she did so. "May I have some?"

"Of course. Phil! Tea for Finna, please!" the Russian called over to the Yeti, who garbled something before saluting and leaving the workshop, closely followed by a small trail of elves.

"Thank you." The grey haired woman offered a small smile before sneezing.

"Ugh. Dust in nose." She muttered, scrunching up her face for a moment and shaking her head, earning a laugh from Bunnymund simply because of the disgust that was clear as she sniffed again.

"Shut it, Pooka." She growled. "I still remember many blackmail times."

"You wouldn'."

"Try me." Finna smirked back, leaning back as Phil returned, carrying a large mug of steaming liquid that turned out to be honey and lemon tea.

"Ah. Many thanks, Phil." She smiled, to which the Yeti waved her off and lumbered back over to work. "Anyway, how much longer do we need to wait?"

"Ah, we are missing Sandy and Jack." North said after a moment.

"Jack? It must be few years since I was last here." The woman frowned. "Who is Jack?"

"Jack Frost. Winter spirit." Bunnymund clarified. "Still relatively new Guardian, really. He's only been around for the last three hundred years or so."

"Ah. Would explain why I have not heard of him." Finna hummed to herself.

The next several minutes were spent in relatively comfortable silence, minus the small looks that were sent back and forth between Bunnymund and Finna every couple of seconds, the pair having some kind of argument. However, when Finna smirked, it was clear as to who had won, and silence fell once again, only punctured by Finna as she sipped at her tea.

Sandy came flying in next, his cloud of golden sand dissipating as he touched down lightly to the ground. As soon as he caught sight of the extra figure in the room, a bright smile lit up his face, and his dream dust began forming itself into shapes almost faster than the woman could read them. However, she managed, and after the small golden man had finished his wordless game of charades, she inclined her head.

"It is good to see you too, Sandman. Been a few years, yes?" she inquired, just as a blast of cold air swept through the workshop and caused the fire to sputter.

"_FROSTBITE, I SWEAR AH'M GONNA BREAK THAT TWIG OVER YOUR HEAD!"_ Bunnymund roared as a snowball came out of nowhere and nailed the Pooka in the nose.

Laughter was the only reply he received, and within moments, Jack Frost had entered the room, reclining on what appeared to be thin air, but all but one of the people present knew that it was simply the wind assisting him.

"Yeah yeah. Don't get your tail twisted in a knot." Jack rolled his eyes, landing on one of the railings that surrounded the hall.

"This is Jack Frost? He doesn't look like much." Finna deadpanned to North, who shrugged helplessly in reply.

"Manny picked him. Not a lot we can do." The Russian defended. "At time he was last choice. Now…eh. Is tolerated."

Jack blinked as he realized that it wasn't one of the usual Guardians who was speaking to North, and he flitted down to the floor, puffing out his cheeks ever so slightly in irritation.

"Who're you?" he asked sharply, not particularly liking the way that this woman was talking about him. "North, who's she?"

"Ah! Jack! This is Finna Einherjar! She is Guardian of Grief and Remembrance!" North chuckled, gesturing to the grey haired woman as she stood, carefully balancing her tea on Bunnymund's head for a moment before grabbing it again and facing Jack, a fairly neutral look on her pale features as she studied him.

"You are Guardian Man in Moon chose to defend the children?" she asked coolly, unsure of how this obviously much younger Guardian would act around her.

"Obviously. Why haven't I heard of you before?" Jack snapped back defensively, feeling his hackles beginning to rise at the distanced tone she was using with him.

She gave him a blank stare before taking a sip of her tea and placing it firmly down on the mantle of the fireplace and crossing her arms.

"Actually, that reason is same as to why I am here." She replied. "North, may I?"

"Of course, old friend." The Russian inclined his head, holding one arm out in a welcoming gesture as Finna began moving over to the lift that would take them to another part of the workshop, and through there, the large room that held the enormous metal globe illuminated with the lights of the children. Warily, Jack followed, while the other Guardians shared knowing looks as well as ones of confusion. Something was wrong with Finna's charges?

The lift moved smoothly to the level that Finna was looking for, and quickly, she moved along the halls of North's workshop with a familiarity that even North didn't quite possess at times. Taking several shortcuts through two rooms, they were soon standing in the large hall with the globe and the open roof that reminded Jack of an observatory. Tonight, though, there was no sign of the Man in the Moon, and heavy rain beat down on the glass that covered the strip of the roof.

Closing the door behind them, Finna muttered something in a language that Jack didn't recognize before pulling the lock into place and checking the room for any other entrances before sighing heavily.

"I wish it were good news that I were here for, but unfortunately that is not case." The grey haired woman said in her thick accent. "There is a disturbance in the peace that has been in place for many years. From my home in the in between, I watched my brother wake from his sleep."

Tooth muffled a whine of distress behind her palms, while Bunnymund's eyes widened and Sandy went off into another flurry of motion. Jack furrowed his brows and glanced around, not quite understanding what the fuss was about.

"So? Your brother woke up." He shrugged.

Finna leveled a stare at him, pinning the winter spirit to the spot as she shook her head.

"Mine brother is not like you." She said softly. "It would be easier to show you."

"What? How-" Jack started, but before he could make a move, fog was blocking his vision and had completely hidden the rest of the Guardians from sight.

Feeling the hair on the back of his neck stand on end, Jack whirled, only to find that as he did so, he'd left the fog and stepped into a large golden hall that towered stories above him and extended almost as far.

"Finna!"

Jack jumped, looking around for the grey haired woman that he could already identify.

"Vali? Is there something I can help you with, mine brother?"

"Hold up." Jack muttered to himself as he caught a glimpse of a black haired girl who didn't seem to be much older than himself turn around, one brow quirking. Before he could study it too deeply, her visage was swallowed by fog, and he was forced to focus on the other blurry form, this one of a boy- Vali. "That can't be the same person."

"Have you seen father?" the boy- teenager- said, his voice almost breaking on the question but managing to keep himself from doing so. He held himself stiffly, with a straight back and his chin held high, and his clothing was strange. A tunic, with leather and metal plating overtop, with tight fitting pants and large boots that came to his knees. A sword was belted at the waist, and Jack could have sworn that he saw a knife in one of the teen's sleeves as he moved to the right angle.

"No. He is in session with the council. You know that. Vali, is something wrong?" Finna replied, her face appearing momentarily, twisted with concern.

"Yes. You know full well what happened, sister mine. Do not take me for a fool." Vali's tone turned sharp, and his hand fell to his sword.

"Vali, what are you doing? Vali? _VALI!"_

A moment later, crimson spattered the marble floors below Jack's feet, and there was a low whimper from somewhere just ahead of him.

Vali's face emerged from the fog for a split second- all Jack could see was red and black, and then there was nothing.

Blinking, Jack and the rest of the Guardians came back to the present, the fog retracting itself into the floor and the walls in a whirl of grey. Finna stood calmly a few feet away, though her brows were creased and her shoulders tense.

"What was that?" Jack asked, feeling mildly embarrassed that he sounded a little breathless.

"That was my death." The grey haired woman said flatly.

Well, that was blunt.

"Some time before that exchange, our mother was killed by suspected traitors to the throne. However, it was disregarded after no evidence was found. Vali was furious that I and my father had done nothing, and when the chance came, he took his revenge." Finna sighed. "Not long after my death and rebirth as a Guardian, I learned our father and Odin forced mine brother into something of a stasis. His mind was active, but his body bound with magic. Then they sealed him in Helheim with hope he would not be able to take his revenge on the rest of the realm."

"Odin? You mean the Norse god?" Jack blurted. "You're kidding, right?"

The deadpan look he received gave him all the confirmation he needed.

"Wait- there are actually such things as Gods?" Jack blinked incredulously as he stared at the much older immortal.

"Maybe, maybe not. You will never know." Finna replied in her accent, waving him off. All I say was Norse history is complicated at best- that is all you need to hear."

"But you didn-" Jack started, only to be cut off by a warning look from North. Grumbling, the winter spirit fell back and crossed his arms.

"And you're tellin' us that your brother's up an' about now?" Bunnymund asked darkly. "What does he want?"

"Vengeance." Finna replied simply.

"Against who?"

"Me."


End file.
